


那天晚上

by hahabiteme



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahabiteme/pseuds/hahabiteme





	那天晚上

朴正洙可以离开的。

他在看到金希澈满脸潮红的时候可以离开。  
他在看到Alpha充满侵略性的目光可以离开。  
他在碰到金希澈的那一刹那之前可以离开。

他应该要离开的，但他没有。

在金希澈把他压在身下的时候，朴正洙的内心甚至涌起一种莫名的满足感。

一切自然的就像他们本就该是这种关系一般。

他闻不到金希澈的信息素，但金希澈此时的神情无需信息素就能感觉到满满的侵略。

朴正洙为了这样的金希澈而兴奋得颤栗，他知道Alpha在发情时思绪会开始浑沌，只能靠着本能和Omega的陪伴渡过发情期，这意味着朴正洙身为一个Beta未必能承受发情期的金希澈。

此时的Alpha体温比平时炙热许多，朴正洙倒在金希澈的沙发上，胸膛紧贴，心跳有些急促，除了金希澈加重的呼吸声外，朴正洙只听得见他们的心跳渐趋同步。

金希澈的手轻轻抚摸着朴正洙的脸颊，小心翼翼地说了：“正洙？”

朴正洙的心跳漏了一拍，他以为自己这种偷来的小确幸被拆穿，但金希澈紧皱的眉头告诉他Alpha现在的神智并不清晰。

朴正洙选择不去想为什么金希澈在发情期时喊了他的名字，他抬手压住金希澈的后脑勺，带了一点犹豫和不确定，接着放纵地任由自己吻上金希澈。

只要今天就好了。

Alpha显然被这个举动吓着了，朴正洙的唇瓣带着一些凉意，试探性的探出舌尖撩拨着Alpha，金希澈立刻反应了过来，抢回主导权，霸道又强势的加重这个吻，在朴正洙的口腔内肆意掠夺，用牙齿轻轻啃咬着朴正洙的薄唇，直到朴正洙的气息开始不稳，金希澈才终于放过被吻得水光潋灩的唇。

金希澈顺着朴正洙脖颈的线条留下一连串湿漉漉的吻，无比自然的脱下朴正洙的衣服和裤子，都说颈部是人类最脆弱的地方之一，像这样毫无防备的展露在金希澈面前，朴正洙精神紧绷，游走在刺激与生命受到威胁之间的感觉让他开始发出细小的呻吟。

朴正洙不确定是不是所有发情期的Alpha都这么体谅对方的感受，他的乳首在金希澈骨节分明的手指搓揉捻压变得鲜红、硬挺，另一边的乳首被金希澈含在嘴里逗弄，舌尖滑过他的乳晕，牙齿轻咬着乳头，酥麻又刺痒的感觉窜流至全身。

在金希澈的爱抚下，朴正洙就算感受不到信息素也动情的分泌了爱液，Alpha的阴茎顶在他的大腿上，朴正洙伸手想去替金希澈舒缓欲望，手腕却被拉住，金希澈含住他的指节，柔软的唇瓣在朴正洙的手背上略过，比起任何挑逗都煽情，朴正洙的思绪不禁开始偏离，眼神只能专注在金希澈过于红艳的双唇上。

突然，金希澈的手指插进Beta的后穴里，朴正洙小声的惊呼。

Alpha的手指灵活的在他体内抠挖，朴正洙的脚趾因为敏感的内壁被玩弄而卷曲，他大口的呼吸着，手抓着金希澈的肩膀想找到支撑。

后穴逐渐湿润，金希澈撤出指头，用力撞进朴正洙的体内，尽管被扩张了一阵子，但发情期的Alpha硕大的性器还是让朴正洙吃不消。

“啊——！”他高声尖叫，眼角因为刺激而含着泪水，这大概是朴正洙今晚到目前为止最为坦承的一刻。

金希澈亲了亲他的眼角，就像是在安抚受惊的恋人，朴正洙开始怀疑金希澈是不是清醒的，很快他就无法思考，金希澈开始快速抽插，后穴被撑大磨擦的感觉让朴正洙的怀疑变得支离破碎，朴正洙紧咬着唇，呻吟和喘息还是从他的嘴角边溢出。

一直到金希澈撞上他生殖腔的入口时，朴正洙才重新找回理智，他摇着头，试图推开身上的Alpha，支起身子试图往后退，离开金希澈的掌控。

但对发情期的Alpha来说繁衍和标记是他们的本能，在朴正洙试图往后退，金希澈的性器渐渐离开朴正洙体内时，金希澈毫不犹豫的握住朴正洙的腰把他往回拉，重新插进朴正洙的生殖腔内。

生殖腔被用力进入的快感尖锐到有些疼痛，朴正洙连尖叫都无法，指甲紧紧的扣进金希澈的肌肤里，双腿绷得死紧，环着Alpha的腰，整个人不断颤抖。

“没事的、”

恍惚间朴正洙听见金希澈的声音。

也许现实生活中的Alpha在发情期时并不像教科书写得那样，记忆不会变得模糊。

这样的想法在朴正洙脑海内一闪而逝，但Alpha并不在朴正洙的择偶范围内，他也无从去比对到底是不是真的。

金希澈慢慢地开始挺动腰身，坚定却温柔的抽插着朴正洙的生殖腔内壁，动作轻柔到一点也不像疯狂的发情期。

朴正洙舒服的哼唧着，搂着金希澈的脖子在他耳边喘着气。

Alpha似乎把他当作标记对象，在朴正洙体内成了结，金希澈低头咬了朴正洙根本没有作用的腺体。

朴正洙因为酸胀的感觉而泛着泪，又因为金希澈咬住他腺体的举动而落下了眼泪。

“正洙、正洙、正洙⋯⋯”金希澈轻轻的呼唤着他的名字。

即便没办法标记Alpha，朴正洙还是报复性的咬住金希澈的腺体，滚烫的眼泪渗入了金希澈的皮肤里。

“别这样⋯⋯”朴正洙轻声叹气。

似求饶、似投降。

隔天清晨，金希澈还混混沉沉的陷在梦境里，朴正洙摸了Alpha的额头，确定他体温恢复平常的温度后，带着一身的疲惫，披着夜色离开金希澈的公寓。

彷佛什么事情也没发生。

Fin


End file.
